The Foster House
by Robertsmine
Summary: Bella suffered a tragic childhood. She has been bullied her and her sister Alice end up in a foster house due to the deaths of their parents. No one knows the reason behind the accident, besides Bella but she keeps blaming herself. Did she really cause it? And what happens when she meets a Certain green eyed boy named Edward fighting his own demons? Read and find out.
1. Preface

**This is my first fanfiction and hopefully it turns out good. **

**I dont own twilight...sadly**

**Summary: Bella suffers a tragic childhood. She has been bullied and now her and her sister Alice lost her parents in a tragic accident. Bella blames herself for the death of her parents but is it really her fault? She now ends up in a foster house where she finds a green eyed boy who is trying to overcome his own problems. But can they help each other? Will they get adopted or will they be separated and never see each other again. **

**Please read **

* * *

Preface

Bella's POV

This drive feels like forever. As I stare blankly outside the window at nothing in particular another hour passes by. That means another hour closer to arriving at my destination as i dwell on my thoughts i realize this is really happening. I can't do anything anymore I can't stall, I can't change the past. "Just another hour" Esme my social worker informes me. I keep looking out the window not really caring if im acting rude towards her by not responding. I just preffer not to talk anymore. However, Esme's one of the few people i actually talk to, if you conisder replying with one word answers and nods talking then yea. Esme knows not to push me that I will eventually come around at least thats what my therpasit says apparently its my way of coping. Its not but i wasn't going to correct them let them believe whatever they want.

But last night she informed me that I'd be going to a foster house. I hated that, so far I've been staying at the hospital with my younger sister Alice. She's still being treated for her injuries. She got it way worse than me she has her left arm broken and her right leg, and ontop of that shes in a coma. I dont worry about her not waking up though beacuse i know she will. If i know Alice she'll want to go shopping the moment she wakes up. But for now Im by myself. I wish Alice was awake or i wish it was me instead of Alice, because im her older sister im suppsed to protect her. She's only ten im sixteen i could've taken it im used to getting hurt.

"You do know she's going to be fine" Esme said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yea I know she is a fighter" I replied turning around to look at her. She looked tired and sleep deprived. Probably my fault I've put her through a lot. But she had a mask firmily in place she was always professional expect with me. So i knew something was wrong. "Yea she definitely is... but i want to make sure she's doing better" she stated cautiously. "mm hmm" i replied not sure where this was going. "Okay im just going to come out and say it. After i drop you off at the foster house im going back to Seattle for Alice" she rushed through replying. " What? Why? I thought you were going to stay in Port Angeles so you could be close by. I thought you said you weren't going to be like all those other social workers who don't give a dam about the kids their helping." I practically yelled at her. Esme slammed one of her hands on the steeing wheel as she continued driving and turned to look at me with hurt and anger on her eyes. I turned my head around not really caring for what she has to say right now. "Dammit" she muttered under her breathe. "Bella look at me look at me so i can explain" she begged. "Not likely" i muttered to myself. "Jesus Bella you are one stubborn little girl do you not understand i am only trying to do whats best for you and Alice" she yelled as our car swiveled onto the other lane a little bit. But i freaked out. "Okay ill listen but please pull over" i yelled with my eyes filling up with tears.

"Ok sorry i forget i have to be careful with you inside a car considering... Anyways " esme said as she pulled over onto the side. "Listen Bella I'm only leaving to make sure Alice is fine and she needs someone over there what if she wakes up and is alone you don't want that do you ?" She asked me but i stayed silent. " Well you don't. Imagine how hard it will be for her when she wakes up and finds out she has broken body parts and has been in a coma for two weeks now. She won't know anyone and I'm not looking foward to telling your little sister your parents are de-" "OK STOP" i cut her off because i really didnt want to hear anymore. "Fine thats the right thing to do as long as i get to see Alice again and soon" i bargained. "You will" she agreed. "But are you going to come back and check up on me i mean you are my social woker and your nothing like the others you really do care about me and Alice." I said quietly. " yes i will now thats enough emotions for one day lets get going" she said as we continued driving.

Pretty soon we arrived at a large plain building in forks. It was a washed out brown color with many windows and it looked as if it held many kids inside. It was surrounded with trees it was a field of green and there were no other house around. Esme got out of the car and and went to the trunk i followed her and she handed me my things. Which weren't much considering i did not have much. "Lets go inform them your here and dont worry they know me and you will be treated right here but if anything happens anything thing at all call me" she said as she placed a new phone in my hand. "Esme i can't accept this" i told her. She knew i hated when people spent money on me. "Nonsense keep it thats how we will stay in contact and remember to take your medication and i have arraigned for your therpaist to come over once a week since you can't drive" she explained. "Ok" i said trying to absorb everything she told me. " Lets find Irina she's the lady that runs this place" she said as she started walking towards the entrance of the foster house.

* * *

**Review and leave me your opinions, what do you think will happen? I will try to update weekly. **


	2. Alone?

**Guess what? I don't own twilight . I came up with the plot & i got my very first review (:!**

* * *

I should consider myself lucky. Most of the kids in foster care have had it a lot worse than i did. I've seen plenty of movies that show kids who have been abused by thier parents and dumped here beacuse they were not wanted. My family never abused me. At least my parents wanted me. I doubt they'd still want me if they were alive right now if they found it what i caused and -"Bella come in I want to get you settled in" Esme said bringing me out of my thoughts once again. I slowly make my way into the building. And once inside i see its not that bad actually. If you consider not that bad as old furniture that looks as if it's just sitting there collecting dust and walls that should be light blue and now are an ugly brown. "Oh so your Isabella" some annoying voice practically yells. I just stand there looking at this women next to Esme she has the blondest hair i have ever seen along with the fakest body aswell. I wonder how much work she has had. I smirk at my own comment as i cautiously make my way over to Esme. "Yes Irina I'd like to meet Isabella Marie Swans Esme continues to make introductions i can tell Irinas not so pleased with me staying here you see Esme is caring and friendly to me but when it comes to where I'm staying and anything that has to do with me she is rather protective but I'm pretty sure she's coming off as a bitch."Yes yes of course Esme Isabella will be treated right here" Irina said with forced enthusiasm. " Good I hope you understand you wouldn't want a law suit against you Irnia" Esme replied rather calmy. "I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about we have many kids in this facility with needs Isabella is not the only special one" Irina replied through gritted teeth. Special? I thought. I am not special who does she think she is calling me special. She was basically insulting me. "Irina!" Esme practically yelled. Me and Irina both turned to look at her. " A word in private please" Esme demanded. "uh-um yea lets show Isabella her room first" Irina said quietly while she lead us up a flight of stairs down a long hall that lead to many other long halls with many doors. Each door had a small white board and marker with names written on them. As we walked down the last hall i noticed some doors open and i decided to peer into them. I was shocked to say the least some of the kids appeared to be only five while others look my age. "here we are" Irina said when we reached the end of the hall. I noticed two doors one of the white boards were blank i assumed that would be mine. And the other door was closed. I took a step closer and read what it said "Fuck off" in bold black writting. "Isabella this door over here will be your room" Irina's voiced was laced with annoyance. "Go ahead and get settled sweetie" Esme told me while glaring at Irina. Ooh Irina is in for it no one gets on Esme Cullens bad side. I left them standing in the hall arguing while i carefully turned the door nob and peeked inside. There was a large window in between two beds where you could see a small playground and the forset. The walls were- no more like should have been lime green, with a few shelves that used to be white. I slowly made my way over to the closet and slid it open but it wouldn't go more than half ways. I decided to leave it alone before i broke it more. I threw my small luggage on the bed. Bad idea. It caused dust to fill up the entire room. I started coughing real bad and ran over to the window to open it. As soon as i opend it a cool draft burst in. "You are working my last nerve" I heard Esme's vocie filled with anger. Oh no i hated it when people argue i never do well in those situations. I made my way over to the door and listened to their conversation. " I apologize again Esme i honestly thought the girl was retarded or something I mean she doesnt talk and she looks frightened all the time" Irina said. "Bella is NOT retarted Irina and I am only going to tell you this once she has been through a lot and refuses to talk to anyone she is uncomfortable with." Esme all but yelled at her. "And another thing i expect her to be treated well. I'm not dumb i hear the rumors from others about what supposedly goes on here. " " I don't know what you're talking about I follow all the rules" Irina countered. "I'm sure you do but keep in mind I will be dropping by often to check up on her" Esme replied. " feel free to stop by anytime you like there's nothing going on here so I have nothing to hide I don't know why you do it she's just another girl in foster care who probably won't get adopted Anyways" Irina said like she didn't care. " That is enough" Esme yelles at her but stopped when she saw me in the doorway. I don't know why but Irina's words hurt. I probably will never get adopted and I doubt I'll ever have a family again. " see what you did" Esme growled at Irina as she made her way over to me. "Did you hear our conversation sweetie?" Esme asked concerned. I nodded. "Lets talk" she said as she made me sit on the bed and closed the door on Irina. "Bella what she said is not true" Esme started. "Bull! Esme don't tell me that beacuse i know shes right I won't have a family i mean who's going to want me I'm scarred...I'm broken...I'm just an awful person" i yelled. "Isabella Marie Swan do not say that" Esme said as she hugged me. "I am Esme no one will want me after they found out what i did." I protested. "Nope i refuse to believe that your an amazing girl with a fiery personality and what happend was not your fault." Esme soothed. "i doubt anyone will want me after they find out im the reason my parents are dead and the reason Alice is in the hospital" i yelled at her. "shhh don't say that i do not know what happen since you and Alice are the only ones that know and you refuse to tell anyone but i know for fact that it wasn't your fault." Esme lovingly said. "How?" I asked. "Beacuse you are one of the nicest people and you could not have caused that" she said as she stood up to inspect the room. "oh but i did" i said very quietly under my breathe. "Okay now that were ok again i have to go but ill be here on Saturday. And your therapist will be here Friday." She explained. Today was sunday. Five days of hell till Esme comes back. "ok" i replied. "You will be fine but i will be calling you everyday" she smiled. She gave me one hug before she grimaced looking around the room and went to the door. " and will fix this room next time I come" she said as she left me alone in this room. In this strange house. Filled with strange people who I don't know.

I sat on my bed for a good hour just staring at nothing. Just waiting until the tears came. Then it dawned on me that I have never been alone since this ordeal started. I have always been surrounded by people. Whether it was at the hospital with Alice or sitting in waiting rooms going from the doctors to my therapist but always with someone. And now as I sit in this old run down foster house in this disgusting room I realize I really am alone in life. I only have Alice but she's not here with me right now. And god forbid anything happens to her I wouldn't he able to live without her shes all i got left. But I never did have much of a family and I never really had a life besides Alice and my parents. I have been holding it in for quite some time now. I have been staying strong for far too long. I did not want to show weakness. My visions getting so blurry i can't even see anymore. I don't wanna cry. I dont wanna think about my horrible life. But i can hold it in still. So blink my eyes a few times to stop the tears that are threatening to fall. I wanna numb this pain like i have been doing for the past two weeks. I go to my bag and take out the depression pills my doctor prescribed beacuse apparently i need them. I don't. I just preffer to act depressed to get these pills. They do wonders to numb the pain. I pop open the cap and place two on my hands. I remember seeing a water fountain on my way over here. So i walk to the door and make my way quickly trying to avoid anyone. When i reach the water fountain i take the pills and run back. It's kinda creepy walking the halls. But of course me being me i can't make it two feet without tripping over my own two feet. The next thing i knew was my foot getting caught in who knows what and falling back wards. I hit my head on on door. I turn around and see it was the door that said "fuck off". Oh no. I hear shuffling on the other side and try my best to stand up. The door swinged open and i felt someone looking down on me. Gulp. I very slowly back up and lift my head. Only to be greeted by a pair of piercing green eyes.

* * *

**A/N **

**What do you think? Review if you love a certain someone with "piercing green eyes" . How do you think Edward will react?**


End file.
